


Why does everyone think he's abusive??

by nonbinaryusernumber879



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, I gave him love, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd Deserves Better, M/M, OOC, OOC Jason Todd, Oral Fixation, POV Outsider, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, You're Welcome, actually 4+2 things, but oh well, everyones out of character, for most of them, hinted at - Freeform, im not good at descriptions, it's hinted at, its mostly dialouge, like the four parts, send help, sorry my dudes, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryusernumber879/pseuds/nonbinaryusernumber879
Summary: Four times James and Jason's relationship is misjudged, and the one time they understood. (and some shameless smut)





	Why does everyone think he's abusive??

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA READ  
I probably don't know as much about canon as I should, so let's establish a few things.  
\- Jason's currently running Iceberg Lounge  
\- Jason has shot Penguin in the head already  
\- Jason's Red Hood, Dick's Nightwing, Tim's Red Robin, Damian's Robin, Bruce's Batman  
\- If there's anything else like this, let me know and I'll add it!  
WARNINGS  
Mentioned Past Abuse  
that's it, really  
take care of y'all'selves

1.

Ivy was concerned. Her best friend James just told her he's in a relationship. She was happy to see him getting over his monster of an ex, but she was worried. He was the naïve type. He would probably apologize if you poured hot coffee on his lap. 

"You know me, I've never really had a good choice in boyfriends. What do you think?" Jamie had asked. She was still stewing over it. His partner seemed like an okay guy, but she had to check this out.

"I'll know when I meet him. When will that be?" She put on a sickeningly sweet smile which he of course saw through. They had been best friends since she was 8 and he was 5. They knew each other like the backs of their hands. And when Ivy became Poison Ivy, he supported her. He didn't approve, but he was the only one to ever visit her in Arkham.

"We were going to visit the bookstore after I left your place, but you can come with!" He offered, chipper as always. Nothing ever got him down, not even his abusive ex. He was her hero.

"Sounds great. I'm glad you told me, even if you waited a while." That's the thing, he had been dating this guy for five weeks without saying anything to her, and they told each other everything! They were each others first kiss, before they both discovered they were gay as hell. Not only that, but James didn't keep secrets in general. You could ask him his favorite position and he'd answer truthfully! She needed to investigate this guy and make sure he would treat her best friend how he's supposed to.

"I just... I wanted to make sure, before I introduced him to your wrath." He teased with a gentle grin. She laughed and conceded a point. She probably would've scared the guy off with her interrogating. She just wanted her best friend safe, and if his dates couldn't handle her then they weren't worth his time. "I love you, Ivy."

"Love you too, James. Even if you're more trouble than you're worth sometimes." She teased with a wry grin. He laughed and agreed. Let the lord help anyone who hurts her brother.

~|~|~

Ivy followed him into the bookstore that could only be described as cozy. The lighting was warm, it doubled as a café, and all the furniture looked well worn. She watched her brother brighten up and run over to a man who was built like a brick house. 

"Jay! This is my older sister, Ivy."

"You guys don't look alike." He pointed out, causing her to scowl at him. He raised an eyebrow at her which made her scowl harder.

"Chosen family. We've been through everything together. Is that a problem?" She questioned him, waiting for him to prove he's the jealous type. She heard James sigh heavily from her side. She didn't relent her glare, though.

The guy laughed and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "No problem at all. I get it. I have my own chosen family."

He's not the jealous type. That's good. "You guys can sit. Ivy can interrogate you while I get coffee."

'Jay' laughed again and pressed a kiss to her brother's forehead. James smiled widely and hopped over to the coffee bar. She couldn't help but smile fondly at her brother's happiness. The man pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. She was a little surprised by the gesture, but sat regardless. He sat across from her and put a blank mask where he was so expressive before.

"I have to say, I didn't expect Poison Ivy to be the sister he's gushed about." 'Jay' was wording his sentences carefully. She scowled at him. If he knew who she was, he had to be either a villain or a hero. She wasn't taking her chances with either.

"Talk now, or I'll kill you where you sit." She practically growled at him. She fiddled with one of the seeds she always carries with her under the table.

"I will _never_ harm a hair on his head. I won't harm you either. I'm not a hero, but I don't consider myself a villain, either."

She recognized his voice, and upon a second glance she recognized his hair too. "Red Hood?"

He grinned widely and nodded. "I'll tell you my name if that'll put me in your favor."

"Go for it."

"Jason Todd."

"Wayne's dead ward?" She was confused. Anything's possible in Gotham, so she didn't doubt it. But why would he turn to crime instead of living the high life on Wayne's funds? "Why?"

"I was resurrected in a way that screwed with my sanity. I'm better now, but I don't think I'll ever be totally sane." He answered with a nonchalant shrug, as if she wasn't a threat. "I'm sure you get that, out of all the 'villains' in Gotham."

And she did. Harley was getting better, she was finally out of her abusive relationship with the Joker and she was seeking help. She was actually going to James. She's becoming her own person instead of Joker's bitch and it was wonderful. But she's still a long ways from completely sane. "I do."

"Give me a chance. If I ever hurt a hair on his head then please kill me. I never want to be that kind of person." She could hear the truth in his words, and for some godforsaken reason she trusted him. Just in time, as James slid into the seat between them at the square table.

"What's the verdict?" He asked as he slid a chai tea in front of her. 

"Has he told you about the whole criminal thing yet?" She turned her head to her brother and took a sip of the tea. 

James nodded, looking confused. "First date. Why?"

She groaned dramatically and answered his first question, "Fine. I approve. I don't think I need to tell you what happens if you betray my trust?" She questioned Jason easily. He shook his head and gave her a genuine smile. Huh. "Thanks for the tea, J. I'll pay you back when I see you next week."

2.

Sam was a plain woman who worked with the police. Specifically, the undercover work. She did alright. She's had eight successful undercover cases so far, and they were giving her one of the more difficult ones. Red Hood's gang. So far, no one's come back.

It was easy enough to infiltrate the gang, a little too easy if you asked her. She wasn't too concerned, she would take what she could get. That probably should've been the first warning sign.

Red Hood was a stern but fair boss, surprisingly enough. His 'Queen' was a wonderful person too. But he had to be a bad person to be dating a person like that, right? It didn't seem like it though. He made cookies every day, and he did espresso runs for people working double shifts. He was _really_ affectionate too. She lost count of the number of times he's hugged her. 

How did such a nice person end up with such a bad guy?

At first she thought he was underage, then she saw him getting help for one of his college classes from one of the goons. Then she thought it was an abusive relationship, but he never has any bruises and Red Hood treats him with the utmost care. Finally she thought he was just lying, trying to get on the boss' side maybe, but he never lies. Ever. She overheard one of the goons asking about his first kiss, and he answered in the most serious tone that he kissed his girl best friend when he was 9 and realized he was gay.

She didn't get it.

"Why are you with him if he's a terrible person?" She asked abruptly one day, finally tired of stewing over it. She blanched and immediately started apologizing profusely.

Then he laughed. The deep, stomach hurting kind of laugh. She looked at him confused, she had just insulted not only her boss, but 'the love of his life'. "Don't worry, Sam. I understand how someone could think that." 

He paused and thought it over. Finally he settled on, "I don't see him as a bad person. I know he's killed people before, I know about all the bad things he's done, and I don't approve. But I love him anyway, because he trusts and protects me no matter what. And he deserves the same."

She didn't end up coming back to the precinct. When she thought about it, this might be why no one came back. No one can truly resist Mother's cookies.

3.

Dave was an underling for Red Hood. Which was fine by him. His boss was probably the most sane crime boss in Gotham currently, he doesn't blow up when someone makes a mistake, and he's actually really funny.

What he didn't get was his relationship with James. They were polar opposites. James was an absolute ray of sunshine, practically a mother to everyone his partner hires, and Red was a serious crime boss. He has heard the saying 'opposites attract', but he never thought it was true.

"How did you end up with a guy like him?" Dave asked the boss one day. He thought he was going to get reprimanded, but the boss only smiled fondly.

_James was distracted. He had so much stuff to do to finish his project in time. Damn his procrastinating habits! So, James was distracted. That's the excuse he was sticking with. He definitely did not mean to bump into him for an excuse to talk. No way._

_"I'm so sorry! I was distracted and-" James had only saw his back before bumping into him, and fuck. He was fucking sexy. Perfectly chiseled jawline, prominent cheekbones adorned with a beautiful blush, and he could write poetry about this man's beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry if this is forward, but would you like to go out sometime?"_

_The guy blushed harder, his whole face going a dark pink. "Sure."_

"He asked you out?" Dave was a bit shocked, he figured Red would be the one to ask out another person.

"After our fifth date he told me he bumped into me just for a chance to talk to me. If he had bumped into the wrong person they probably would've flipped out. He risked me going off on him for a chance to talk to me. That's probably the reason I started seriously dating him." The boss had a smile on his face that could only be described as _fond_.

Let the gods help whoever hurts his partner. Red is _not_ going to take that sitting down. (Not to mention half the goons that call him variations of 'mother')

4.

Dick hadn't seen his brother in a while. Sure he saw him whenever they _really_ needed Red Hood's help, but in terms of a family gathering it's been a while. Which, was probably their fault. They shut him out after he shot Penguin on live TV. He couldn't blame Jason, not really.

Apparently he had a boyfriend now. Which was a bit of a shock when he first found out. He hadn't even known that his brother was gay. His brother was going to bring him over to their family dinner. 

When the doorbell rang, Dick rushed to greet them. He missed his brother, okay? They were talking with Alfred when Dick launched himself at his brother. Jason caught him easily and set him down so they could have a 'proper' hug. 

"It's been too long Jay." Dick said once they pulled away. He turned to the guy shorter than them by several inches. He actually didn't look much like a guy. He was curvy and was wearing an oversized sweater and large round glasses. "You're his boyfriend?"

He let out a chuckle and nodded. "I'm James. You're Dick right?"

Dick was breathless for a second. Jason's talked about them to his significant other. That has to count for something, right? "You know me?"

"Mhm! Jason's told me about all of you." He answered while following Jason, who was leading them to the dining room. "You tried swinging on the chandelier once, right?"

"Oh god, don't remind me." Dick heard Bruce say in a light hearted tone from the staircase. He finished walking down and joined them. "Bruce."

"James." He greeted with a blinding smile, but unlike Bruce's his seemed to be more genuine. James scrunched his eyebrows together, giving Bruce a confused look, "Why are you faking a smile?"

Dick was actually shocked. Bruce's 'press' mask was damn near perfect. He looked up to Jason who smiled wryly. "I forgot to tell you, he sees through fake personas and lies. I don't know how either, so don't bother." Jason sounded _proud_. Whoever this was, he seemed to be good for Jason.

"You couldn't of texted us that?" Bruce replied in his typical tone, which gave away no emotion whatsoever. 

Jason directed his grin at Bruce. "Thought it would be funny. It was." James reached up without hesitation and hit the back of Jason's head lightly, which was surprising in itself. Then to add to the surprise Jason grumbled, "Sorry." 

"No way... Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Dick teased with a wide smile. Jason directed a scowl at him and continued to walk towards the dining room, to which Dick stuck out his tongue at the back of his head in a _very_ mature manner. 

"Children." Both Bruce and James grumbled at the same time, surprising both of them and Dick. Jason found it hilarious though, as he stopped walking just to laugh. 

"Oh my fucking god."

"Language." They both chided again, which made Jason laugh even harder. Meanwhile both Bruce and James were looking at each other in a kind of shocked and confused way. That made Dick start chuckling again. James rolled his eyes and stood on his tip-toes to whisper something in his ear that had Jason stop laughing immediately. 

"You wouldn't." He said in a betrayed gasp.

"Would you bet on it?" James raised an eyebrow at him in a serious way. Jason dutifully shut up and continued walking. Leaving James following after him smugly, and both Dick and Bruce staring after them, confused.

"Did he-"

"-tame Jason?" Dick finished Bruce with a confused glance after them. 

Suddenly any doubts he had about their relationship were gone. If he can make Jason laugh, smile, and shut up without any effort, then he must really love James. Dick was happy his brother had someone to help him open up. And as the night went on, Dick found himself becoming close with James. He was an amazing person and he was glad to call James his friend by the time they left.

+1

Jason was freaking out. When he came back to their loft the only thing that was waiting for him was a note. It read, 'We have him. You have 24 hours before he ends up in the river.' So yeah, he was freaking out. He called Ivy first, because after two years of dating James, they had become friends. Then he called Bruce. 

"I'm bringing Ivy with me." He told Bruce when the older man told him to come to the bat cave.

Bruce paused and asked, "Of the Poison variety?"

"They're friends. He grew up with her. If it makes you feel better, I'll tell her if she wants to come to the cave she has to be blindfolded. Or that she can wait until we figure it out." Jason babbled in lieu of an explanation. Bruce sighed, but agreed. Luckily when she arrived, Ivy agreed to have a tie over her eyes. 

She might have counted the turns he took to get to the manor, but that's a risk he's willing to take. James will probably threaten her if she tells anyway. He climbed out of the beat-up car he bought a while ago. It runs perfectly, it just seems like it doesn't. Less chance of it being stolen that way. He walked around to the passenger side and helped Ivy out, and led her into the bat cave. He untied the tie and set it down.

"You called Batman?" She sounded confused, but there was the underlying sour tone of betrayal and anger. 

"It's... complicated." He saw Barbara was already at the computer typing at inhuman speeds. Dick was standing behind her, his face grim. Damian looked like a mixture of sad and pissed. Tim had his emotionless mask in place. They all surprisingly didn't have their actual masks on. Not even Bruce, who had appeared from the shadows. "They're my family?" He explained sheepishly.

"Fine. We're talking when we get James back, though."

"I'd expect nothing less." 

Bruce interrupted the exchange with a, "Jason, do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Judging by how I shot Penguin in the head and he still hasn't gotten his revenge? Likely him." Jason knew he was panicking, and if he didn't calm down soon he'd have a panic attack. Surprisingly enough, it's Ivy that calms him down.

"Cut it out, dumbass." Jason rubbed his ear from where she pinched him, "Do you really think you'll be able to make rational decisions while you're panicking? He doesn't need you to freak out over him, he needs you to find him. So calm the fuck down."

What surprised Jason even more, was that it worked. He took a breath and he was able to think more clearly. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Bitchboy." Ivy responded and turned to the Bat family. Jason knew she was using her abilities to figure out where he was being held. After all, and he quotes, 'plants are the best spies'. "He's in the warehouse at the 5th and Jefferson intersection."

"How-"

"Plants. Now are we going to discuss my abilities or are we going to rescue his ass." She didn't wait for Barbara's answer, just turned around and left, taking the car he drove them here in.

"Can I get a ride?" Jason asked in a deadpan tone, making Dick give a surprised laugh. He gave his brother a sad smile. Bruce agreed. 

~|~|~

James was tired of whatever it is they were trying to do. They had at least given up trying to convince him that no one was coming for him. Now they were cutting into him for no reason. At least they avoided major arteries, so he wouldn't die before the time limit was up. It was really only an hour before they decided to try something else, considering this was making him more annoying. (he had been feeding them various fun facts since the time they picked him up to now)

They went with cutting off his fingers. One of the, frankly ugly, goons took a butcher's knife and pressed it against his pinkie. When he cut all the way through, he couldn't help but scream Jason's name. The two goons looked smug, for whatever reason, before they blanched at something behind him. When Ivy stepped into his vision on his left, and Jason on his right, he knew there was no saving them.

"Doll?" was asked at the same time as, "Brother?". They wanted to know if they could kill them, he knew it. 

"I don't care. I need first aid though." His voice was rough and tired sounding from his yelling. His chest was covered in cuts that were deep enough to scar, but not enough to cause serious damage. Nightwing rushed over to him as two simultaneous gunshots rang out. Night winced but continued to patch him up. 

"Take care of the others. I want Penguin, though." Jason ordered his sister without hesitation.

James could imagine her sadistic smile when she answered, "Of course."

When Night finished patching him up Jason untied him, removed his helmet, then collapsed onto James. Jason laid on top of him with his face buried in James' neck for a minute in silence, then he felt tears on his collarbone. James forced his tired arms to wrap around Jay and squeeze. 

"I understand if-"

"I knew what I signed up for when I started dating you, dumbass. I didn't expect to live a peaceful life. Makes things more interesting." He felt Jason smile into the juncture of his neck and shoulders. "Besides, there's no way you're getting rid of me that easily." That made him chuckle wetly. 

"I thought I lost you." He whispered.

"If you can come back from the dead, then so can I. It's not like it's _that_ hard."

"Only you..." Jason whispered fondly. He looked up and realized Night wasn't wearing his mask. And that Night was someone he recognized.

"Oh." He said plainly. "Oh! That makes a lot more sense."

"What?" Jason asked at a normal volume.

"Why you became Bruce's ward around the same time you became Robin."

Jason laughed into his shoulder. "I can't believe it took you this long."

"If I knew you didn't mind I would've tried solving the mystery sooner. Get up, I need to get my finger wound stitched up before I loose any more blood." Jason stood and helped James to his feet. When he stumbled Jason scooped him up and carried him like a bride. If anyone was expecting him to protest, he sure as hell wasn't. He wasn't sure when he passed out, but he did.

He woke up to the sound of beeping. At first he thought he was in a hospital, then he realized there aren't any queen sized hospital beds. That's when he realized someone was curled against him. He pet Jason's hair as he slept. Both Dick and Ivy entered the room at the same time. He sat up without waking the sleeping beauty at his side.

"Hey." Ivy gave him a soft smile. Dick moved a comfortable looking swivel chair closer to the bed and Ivy sat on the foot of the bed. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. A bit woozy, but I suppose that's the painkillers. What's going on with you guys?" He glanced between them both. 

Dick explained, "Ivy agreed not to kill unless someone takes you again. She also agreed not to give away our identities."

"That's awesome. I'm proud of you Ive." He said in a hushed tone without thinking, which made Ivy flush and look away. Dick gave his usual blinding smile.

Jason groaned and hugged him tighter. It hurt a bit, him squeezing on his cuts, but he didn't mind too much. He met Jason's eyes and smiled. "Morning, my love." He leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Jason closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was absolutely adorable.

"Woozy. Have I told you how cute you are recently?"

Jay flushed and laid back down, his head in James' lap this time. "Shut up."

"I'm getting cavities." Dick deadpanned from the chair. 

Ivy scoffed and added, "Try having them come over biweekly to hang out."

James giggled and resumed petting Jason's head. Jason scoffed and muttered something about 'ruining his reputation'. James watched as Damian entered the room silently and stand there for a minute.

He was happy he ended up bonding with Dami over animals. He preferred reptiles himself, but he enjoyed fluffballs too. So, Damian was understandably worried when he was taken. James scooted over to make room, and Damian sat next to him and laid his head on James' shoulder. "You okay, Dami?"

He felt Damian shake his head just barely. "Thought you were gonna die." Oh no, improper grammar. His kidnapping must of really messed him up.

"Well, I'm okay. Jason made sure I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. That doesn't make the situation better, and I'm not sure what will..." He drifted off. He really didn't. He wanted to comfort what was quickly becoming his family, but he didn't know _how_. Damian just took and held onto his wrist. Oh. He got it now.

After a minute Jason got up and laid back down between his legs. Ivy came over and sat next to James, and laid her head on his shoulder. Dick climbed on the bed and laid between Ivy and James. They were all... worried. That's an abrupt realization he didn't know he needed.

He didn't say anything, just sat there cuddling with them in silence. Tim came into the room and moved the chair next to the bed, then sat and laid his head on James' leg. His family... He could get used to this.

+2

"I told you, I'm fine. I was even approved by Alfred!" James groaned at his fiancé. Jay insisted on carrying him around everywhere because 'it's necessary'. It's been two weeks for Christ's sake! Jason settled him into their bed at their loft, and made sure he was comfortable in silence. "Hun, I love you, but you're overdoing it."

"Was worried." Jason said in answer, and collapsed on the side closest to the door. 

"Love, as much as I love you manhandling me, I can walk on my own. I know you were worried, but you can't move past that unless you start letting me do stuff on my own." He sighed. Jason was tense as hell, and he's picked up a few things from dating him. "Can I give you a massage?"

Jason's face flushed, but he nodded. He stripped all the way and laid back down on his stomach. James reached over to the side table on his side of the bed and took out the massage oil. Before he started he stripped himself down to his boxers. 

He straddled Jason's thighs and poured a bit of the oil on his back. He moved his hands in practiced motions, digging into the muscles in his back. He continued like that for a few minutes, him saying nothing and rubbing his back until the majority of the tension was gone.

He broke the silence then with, "Do you know how much I utterly adore you?" He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, "Love your mind." A kiss to his spine, "The way you hold yourself." He bit and sucked at the area where his neck met his shoulders, "When you carry me." He kissed down the man's back whispering sweet words until he was squirming. He licked his way from his fiancé's tailbone, up his spine, and to his neck. "Love you so much."

He moved Jason so he was resting on his knees, his ass in the air. He whined and nudged James with his foot.

"May I rim you?" He asked, accompanied by a bite to one of his cheeks. 

"Please." Was whispered into the pillow. James took it and spread his cheeks. He pressed a kiss to the hole, which made it flutter. He heard his love groan and felt him nudge him again. He licked from his taint to the tailbone, earning a drawn out whine. He began to messily lick and suck on the hole. When he pressed his tongue in, he heard his partner whisper a curse. "Please..." Was whispered when he drew out the act longer than he usually did.

He shoved a finger in next to his tongue and listened to the wonderful noises his partner was making. He moved his head back and picked up the massage oil. He pulled his finger out and covered his fingers in it. He shoved two fingers back in gently he heard Jason whisper 'yes' when he started scissoring them. He continued with that until Jason told him to add another. He did. He stretched Jason out until he felt he was prepped enough, all while praising him and giving him complements. 

He pulled out his fingers and Jay whined from the loss. "Is this okay, Jason?"

"Yeah, yes. Please." He begged, an absolute mess below him. He had his partner roll over onto his back and propped his hips up with a pillow. He glanced at Jason, making sure this was okay. Jay wrapped his legs around James' hips and pulled him closer. James eased his way in with a sigh.

They sat like that, hips to hips, until Jason began squirming and rolling his. James drew back slowly and slammed in with as much strength as he could muster. He whispered a litany of praises against Jay's neck where he bit and sucked until he knew there would be an angry hickie in the morning. "Love you so much." "You feel amazing." "Jason, you have no idea what you do to me." 

He kept the steady rhythm until he couldn't stand it. Jason moaned _loudly_ when he started moving harder and faster. Jason whispered his name like a prayer. James rested his head on Jason's chest. 

He knew he was close. He wrapped his hand around Jason's cock and stroked him up and down in the way he knew drove the other crazy. He came first, emptying himself in his partner. A couple more strokes and Jason was coming hard. He thrust lazily a few more times, working them through their orgasms. 

After they both came down from their orgasm high, James whispered, "See, I can move by myself just fine."

Jason flushed and pushed James' smug face away whispering, "Asshole."

They'd be fine. They had a wedding to plan for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was totally a self insert, but whatever. LET ME LIVE


End file.
